This disclosure generally relates to cooling systems and specifically to distributed thermoelectric cooling systems.
The complexity of integrated circuits (ICs) has been increasing dramatically resulting in an increase in the amount of heat generated by the ICs. The form factor of electronic devices comprising ICs is decreasing with time. For example, the latest mobile phones have a thickness form factor of less than 10 mm while their processors dissipate tens of watts of power.
Accordingly, it is becoming increasingly important for electronic devices to include cooling systems that can absorb heat from a heat source dissipating tens of watts of power, and spread the heat quickly and efficiently. Because the form factor of electronic devices is decreasing, cooling systems also should have smaller form factors. Cooling systems embedded in mobile electronic devices should be light weight as the weight of the mobile electronic devices such as smart phones is decreasing.